


No Regrets

by officerstilinskihale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Really Painful Fluff, Stiles is grounded, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officerstilinskihale/pseuds/officerstilinskihale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p class="MsoNormal">“Stiles,” there was that raw, broken look in Derek's eyes and Stiles leant forward to press their lips together in a gentle, chaste kiss.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“I love you,” Stiles said again, more firmly this time. “And I don’t care if you think I’m too young, or if it’s too soon, or even if you don’t feel the same way. I know what I want and I want <em>you</em>.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Derek shook his head. “I love you,” he said and Stiles inhaled sharply, his pupils dilating. “I… I’m no good at this,” he admitted. “But if I got to wake up next to you everyday for the rest of my life, I wouldn’t want anything more.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alphawithastilesproblem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alphawithastilesproblem).



> dedicated to [Joce](http://alphawithastilesproblem.tumblr.com/) because she sent me a message ages ago and when I reread it i teared up. she deserves ALL OF THE THINGS.
> 
> I PROMISE IT'S MONDAY SOMEWHERE.
> 
> i've been on a plane nearly the whole monday and tuesday and only JUST got internet and i'm so sorry!
> 
> Unbeta'd, and nothing is mine.

“You can’t be here,” Stiles hissed at Derek when he tumbled into his bedroom through his window, like the complete creeper he was. “I’m serious, Derek, you’r—mmph!”

Everything he tried to say after that was lost in a jumble of nonsense syllables as Derek strode purposefully over to him, cradled Stiles’ face in his huge hands and kissed him. Stiles’ flailing arms went limp, hands settling themselves on Derek's hips and he sighed happily into the kiss, his eyes slowly sliding shut as Derek pulled Stiles’ bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it gently.

“You were saying something?” Derek asked him when he pulled away. Stiles was kind of mesmerized by the way Derek's mouth was red and wet and actually, it had been _so long_ since Stiles got laid and now that Derek was here…

“We should have sex,” Stiles told him seriously, dragging his eyes to meet Derek's, his hands already pushing at Derek's stupid jacket. “Like, at least three times. Because I sometimes don’t understand why I’m not getting laid 24/7. If it were at all possible, I would have my dick in your ass forever. Or the other way around, I’m cool with that, too. I’m sure you’re aware of just how much I enjoy switching pitch,” Stiles grinned cheekily at Derek's signature ‘I’m-really-amused-but-I-don’t-want-you-to-know-that’ expression before screaming in frustration when Derek's biceps wouldn’t cooperate with him and the jacket refused to slide off. “ _Why is this so difficult_?”

 “You just said I wasn’t allowed to be here,” Derek reminded him, rolling his eyes and removing his jacket off, tossing it over the pile of books on the table.

Stiles’ eyes widened. “Oh shit right, dammit you’ve distracted me with your bunny teeth. _Again_ , ugh.”

Derek raised an eyebrow.

Stiles took a deep breath and exhaled noisily before saying, “I’m grounded, and that means no phone, no laptop, no TV, no going out, no seeing friends and no _boyfriend_.” It was pretty adorable how Stiles managed to look appropriately incensed about being grounded whilst sighing about the fact that he, Stiles Stilinski, spastic nerd-king of flailery, had managed to land someone like Derek Hale, Alpha Werewolf, Certified Hottie with the Extra Tight Pants and the Scowly yet Incredibly Expressive and Weirdly Arousing Eyebrows.

“You’re grounded,” Derek said flatly. “Is that why I haven’t heard from you in three days?”

“Yes, that’s exactly why, actually. I’m grounded,” Stiles repeated, swiveling on his computer chair and slamming his head onto his table, where it looked like he had been reading his college textbooks or something before Derek came in.

“Grounded, though?” Derek asked incredulously.

“Do you not understand the concept?” Stiles snapped at him without any real venom behind the words, crossing his arms over his chest and swiveling around again to glare at Derek, turning too far and then overcorrecting, smashing his elbow into his table. “ _Ow_ , _Jesus_!”

“How’d you get grounded?” Derek asked, unconsciously reaching over to cover Stiles’ elbow with his palm and leeching the pain out, flushing slightly at the completely cheesy and unnecessarily fond smile Stiles shot him.

“The Jeep’s totaled,” Stiles admitted and Derek's eyes snapped to Stiles’ face. “It’s okay, I’m fine,” he soothed and Derek felt his muscles relax. “It wasn’t me, I left the key in the ignition for like, _two seconds_ , to drop Dad’s lunch off at the precinct, and I’ve done it like, literally a million times—“

“Not _literally_ a million though,” Derek cut in and snorted at Stiles’ furious gaze when it snapped to him from where he was studying a scribble on the underside of a weird, yellow lamp. “Sorry, carry on.”

“I’d done it like heaps of times,” Stiles continued, going back to his inspection and touching the frayed part of its wire before jerking his hand back with a hiss when the current zapped him. “And nothing’s happened before, because everyone knows the Jeep, except these two idiots from Glenbrook, it’s a town a few hours away, came down to visit an aunt or some shit hopped in the car and drove off. Or tried to anyway. Turns out they’d never driven a stick shift before and drove it into a street light on the turn.” Stiles shrugged. “Dad was furious that I’d left the keys in my car, even though he knows I’d done it like a million times before. And voilà,” he said with a flourish. “Grounded.”

Derek sighed, leaning up to grab his jacket. “I should probably go then.”

“What, why?” Stiles whined, clutching at Derek's arms. “No, don’t go, you shouldn’t go, please don’t go. I don’t think you should go.”

“I, for one, really think he should,” the Sheriff’s voice floated to where they were standing and the two of them jerked in surprise. “Derek.”

“Sir,” Derek coughed awkwardly and Stiles snorted, the Sheriff cracking a smile when Derek glared at Stiles, who shrugged.

“You only call him ‘sir’ when you’re afraid of being scolded.”

Derek flushed. “Oh my god Stiles, shut up.”

“I already knew that,” the Sheriff informed the both of them. “It’s literally my job to notice things about people.”

“ _See_?” Stiles taunted, and shrunk back into his seat with a grimace when his dad and Derek both leveled a serious look on him. “I’ll go back to my books,” Stiles agreed meekly with a weak laugh, turning back in his chair to glare at the innocent book sitting in front of him. “College summer readings suck,” he sighed half-heartedly, picking the book up and flipping back to where he had left off.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” the Sheriff said, moving slightly to make space for Derek to walk out the door. “Come on, Derek.”

“Bye,” Stiles called forlornly when Derek squeezed his shoulder gently as he brushed past him and out the door. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was grounded.”

Derek looked over his shoulder to shoot Stiles a small smile before the Sheriff herded him out into the hallway, pointedly shutting the door behind him.

“How’ve you been, son?”

“Been too quiet around the loft,” Derek offered, grinning when the Sheriff barked out a laugh, shaking his head fondly. “Couldn’t you get the Jeep fixed?”

“Nah it isn’t that,” the Sheriff waved a hand at him dismissively, walking down the stairs. “She’s a tough car, but it’ll probably cost more to repair her than to get Stiles a new car. He loves that piece of junk though. Probably even more than his mother did, so I can’t do much.”

“I’ve been meaning to get Stiles a present for his birthday,” Derek said hesitantly, pausing when they reached the door. “If you get it to the mechanic, I’d be happy to pay for all the damages.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I know,” Derek said quietly, his gaze flitting to where Stiles’ room was.

The Sheriff studied him with a critical eye. “You two are pretty serious, aren’t you.”

It wasn’t a question and Derek swallowed.

A lengthy silence stretched over the two of them for a long moment before Derek took a deep breath and said with a shrug, “He’s it for me. I’m not going to find anyone better, I’m lucky enough to have him as it is so I’ll be here for however long he wants me.”

The Sheriff stared at him for a beat before he nodded. “Aria would’ve liked you,” he coughed, rubbing a hand on the back of his head. “She was really good friends with your parents. Before— _before_.”

Before she got sick.

Before she died.

“I remember,” Derek said softly, because he did. He remembered when his mom would invite Aria over for tea, and she’d bring Stiles with her, his amber eyes too wide for his little face but drinking in the sight of their house with an open, curious gaze. Derek used to peer around to watch them, wondering what it was that smelt so good, much to his mother’s amusement and she’d say something to Aria, too soft for even his werewolf ears and they’d laugh about it before they would turn and watch him with a knowing look in their eyes.

“You should come over for dinner tomorrow,” the Sheriff told him, trying to lighten the suddenly somber atmosphere.

“Mac n’ cheese night?” Derek asked with an easy smile and the Sheriff shook his head ruefully, the tension disappearing between them.

“Veggie lasagna.”

Derek's smile widened. “Sounds perfect.”

“I have my eye on you, Hale,” the Sheriff warned with a smile and clapped Derek on the shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Derek nodded before heading down to his Camaro, parked where the Jeep usually was and looking at it now, Derek had no idea why he didn’t notice the absence of the obnoxious blue vehicle.

He raised his hand in farewell, sliding the key in the ignition and starting the engine when the Sheriff repeated the gesture. He drove off slowly, rounding a corner and parking a few blocks down before turning it off and getting out of the car. He jogged all the way back to the Stilinski house, scaling the tree outside Stiles’ window easily and crouching there until he heard the click of the door and the Sheriff’s footsteps walk over to his own room.

He leapt gracefully onto Stiles’ windowsill and pushed the glass open quietly, smirking at the pleased expression on Stiles’ face when he saw Derek.

“You’re back,” he murmured and Derek shrugged, his mouth quirking at the corners.

“I am. Just wanted to say goodbye,” he told Stiles, snagging the end of his plaid overshirt and pulling him flush against his body. Lifting a finger underneath Stiles’ chin, he titled Stiles’ head up before slotting their mouths together, kissing him as softly and as sweetly as he knew how. Stiles’ hands slipped underneath his shirt, the touch nothing more than comforting, his thumbs drawing circles on the warm skin of Derek's hips, tightening almost instinctively when Derek pulled away and rested their foreheads together. “ _Stiles_ ,” Derek sounded like he was being pulled to pieces and Stiles felt his heart clench, burying his face between Derek's neck and shoulder.

“I love you,” he whispered into the skin and Derek stilled, all his muscles tensing at once as he stepped back so he could look Stiles in the eye. “I know you can hear my heartbeat and I know it’s steady as anything because it’s the truth,” Stiles continued softly, his fingers digging into the meat of Derek's hips because he wanted Derek to understand. “I’m in love with you and there are so many things I’ve regretted in my life but you being here with me will never be one of them.”

“Stiles,” there was that raw, broken look in Derek's eyes and Stiles leant forward to press their lips together in a gentle, chaste kiss.

“I love you,” Stiles said again, more firmly this time. “And I don’t care if you think I’m too young, or if it’s too soon, or even if you don’t feel the same way. I know what I want and I want _you_.”

Derek shook his head. “I love you,” he said and Stiles inhaled sharply, his pupils dilating. “I… I’m no good at this,” he admitted. “But if I got to wake up next to you everyday for the rest of my life, I wouldn’t want anything more.”

Stiles grip tightened on Derek's hips and his smell turned sharper, his eyes bright with mirth. “I don’t understand why this couldn’t wait until I wasn’t grounded so we could have some really awesome romantic sex,” he said and Derek blinked.

That was unexpected.

But then again, this was Stiles.

“You really know how to ruin a moment,” he sighed and Stiles couldn’t hold back a soft bark of laughter. “I’ll see you tomorrow, your dad invited me for dinner.”

“Oh fantastic, we can play footsie under the table like we’re in the 3rd grade.”

“I’d be worried if you were playing footsie with anyone in the 3rd grade,” Derek told him dryly and Stiles snorted.

“I was talking about you, lover boy. Everyone knows you got all the girls back in your kid years,” he poked Derek in the chest and Derek caught his fingers before Stiles pulled them back and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ palm.

Those stupid amber eyes went liquid.

“Sometimes you’re such a cheeseball it physically hurts me inside,” he said in a hushed voice and Derek smirked.

“You love it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Don’t forget to call me when you’re ungrounded,” Derek said, his voice low as he pulled Stiles in for one last kiss. Stiles nodded against his mouth and bit Derek's lip playfully, laughing when Derek pulled away to shoot him an unimpressed glare.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Stiles whispered with a smile, his hand brushing across Derek's cheekbones.

“Tomorrow,” Derek agreed, squeezing Stiles’ hand before disappearing out of the window, just as the door to Stiles’ room opened.

“Dad,” Stiles squeaked, spinning around on his heel with a weak smile.

“Don’t even try to deny a thing,” the Sheriff warned and Stiles slumped back down onto his computer chair in defeat, squawking when his father tossed his phone back at him. Stiles looked up at his dad, a smile curled over his mouth and his father’s face softened. “I’m glad you’re happy, son.”

“Yeah, me too,” Stiles murmured, looking down at his phone, ignoring the bunch of messages waiting for him to reply to and opening a blank message to send to Derek.

 **Little Red:** I love you

Less than a minute later, his phone beeped.

 **Sourwolf:** I love you too :)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://officerstilinskihale.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Not taking prompts at the moment because I am swamped but you can message me anytime and I have a to-write list in case you desperately wanted something written down :) thank you again guys i love you!


End file.
